edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonny's Ledian
Jonny's Ledian is the fourth Pokemon currently owned by Jonny. Personality She will take attacks, though she lacks the offense to counter. She will ask her allies if they are alright, hinting she expresses concern. She will seeks justice and ridicule those who are misguided. She will seek the path of justice and will not rest until her enemies fall, or until she does first. Like Double D's Vivillon, she refused to be overlooked as a Bug-Type and battles with all her might. When she lost to Vivillon, who was superior than her, she finally developed a crush on him. Overview It was revealed that Ledian was first introduced as a Ledyba in "The Evolution Boom", where Jonny was mentioned to have caught one off screen. She made her first onscreen appearance as a Ledian in "The Flare Scare", where she intercepted an attack from three cloaked figures' Pokemon. She readied for battle, ignoring how Double D's Vivillon was temporarily smitten with her. Thanks to her high Special Defense, she was able to survive an Air Cutter, but failed to take a Shadow Claw and Stomp, resulting in her defeat. In "Resilient Flare", she made another appearance right beside Dwebble and Binacle against the same cloaked figures, whom was revealed to be the Kankers. Ledian's Mach Punch missed Zangoose and managed to evade a Rock Blast; however, she was intercepted by Swoobat, to had a grudge against her. Swoobat weakened her with Heart Stamp and Zangoose later used Crush Claw. Ledian countered with Mach Punch, but was easily overpowered due to her low Attack and Defense, resulting in her getting defeated. In "Power Struggle", she was used alongside Quilladin and Simipour to battle against the Kankers and their Pokemon. When she used Silver Wind, she was left in shock when Zangoose sliced right through it. After dodging a Shadow Claw, she got with with a Heart Stamp, sustaining damage. When Rhyhorn used Rock Blast, Vivillon dodged and used Mach Punch, but it did very little damage against Rhyhorn and was unable to avoid an incoming Chip Away, resulting in getting defeated. In "Frozen in Combat", Ledian was transferred to the PC, along with Simipour, in exchange for Pumpkaboo and Phantump. In "A Clean Score Settled", Ledian was the second Pokemon Jonny used to battle Double D on Route 19. Ledian's Speed enabled her to dodge an Ancient Power from Double D's Aurorus, and she used her Supersonic and gained momentum by confusing him. He took damage, and Ledian was sure confusion would win over, but was wrong when she was suddenly hit by a super effective Ice Beam. She was barely holding on while her opponent fainted from accumulated Toxic damage. She then recognized Vivillon when he was called out, but thought nothing as she watched him use Quiver Dance. She attempted Supersonic, but the attack missed when Vivillon flew about with great acrobatic skill, amazing her. After Vivillon used Quiver Dance again, she refused to take anymore chances and used Swift; however, Vivillon's Hurricane easily went through the attack and Ledian screamed as she fell from above, but not without admiring Vivillon's strength, leaving her fainted with a blush. In "Derniere Way", it was revealed that Ledian was deposited back into Jonny's PC. In "Efforts & Heart", Ledian was added back to Jonny's party. In "Preparations for the Fray", Ledian was revealed to have been deposited into Jonny's PC, but was added back after Jonny lost. She joined in on the luncheon with the other Pokemon, getting cozy with Double D's Vivillon until Marie's Swoobat got into a stalemate with her. She was later shown to have been deposited back into the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Ledian was transferred from the PC to Jonny's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Silver Wind * Supersonic * Swift * Bug Buzz Trivia * Ledian had a one-sided rivalry with Marie's Swoobat, of whom has a crush on Double D's Vivillon; however. she gave it a second thought when Vivillon beat her in a battle, and she developed a crush on him for his superior strength. Category:Female Pokemon Category:Jonny's Pokemon Category:Bug Type Category:Flying Type